


Chivalry and Gallantry

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: A sexy sequel to 'The Night is Dark and Full'
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Chivalry and Gallantry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-pettiest

She hadn’t been to a Renaissance Faire since she’d been just a girl, so when she saw one was coming to town, she jumped at the opportunity.

Sure enough, she wasn’t disappointed. It was the perfect day, with a blue sky straight out of an Arthurian tale, and puffy white clouds spotting carefully out of the sun’s way, like lazy, sky sheep. 

It was crowded too – and for once, she didn’t much mind. The people milled around them, ladies in colorful gowns, fairies with wings that looked as delicate as rose lace but that glanced off rainbows like oil on water. Everyone who wasn’t wearing a real crown seemed to have one of wildflowers – gold of a different order, woven into their hair, daisies, marigold, and other such flowers she couldn’t name.

The smell of cooking meat spiced the air mingling with the stench of manure, as well as fried sweets and ale. From somewhere she couldn’t make out, music was playing, scoring the momentarily wanderlust of everyone who let themselves be transported back into time, pressed between the pages of stories they’d come to fawn after alongside the lives they’d scarcely lead.

Ludwig was dressed as an ever-so-gallant knight certainly was next on her list of things to jump at – or _on_. While the personas she’d chosen for them were one akin, if not exactly, nobility, the things he had her thinking were certainly no such thoughts fit for a lady.

It wasn’t just today, here either -- ever since Ludwig had taken her, that one night after Feliciano’s restaurant, in the park, of all places, she craved him and only him. 

Cliched as it sounded, she could only rationalize it as an addiction; the scent of his sweat, the rub of his skin, and the hard way he took her, all the while whispering the tenderest things in the voice, pressed into something so terse, it was almost mottled into a growl – especially when he was close to coming.

While her want for him blossomed, Ludwig’s nature only sweetened into one that could only be described as supreme devotion. While he’d never been the inattentive partner, he seemed as unable to give into what she wanted, as she was unable to keep herself away from him.

Since the first time she’d felt him inside her, all she wanted was to be railed by him. She felt his absence from her almost as strongly as she felt him when he _was_ inside of her and Ludwig was never one to deny her.

It had been a week – just a week, and yet the days melted away into a sleepy pattern of their love making, and craving more of it. It was an itch that wouldn’t go away, like they were making up for lost time.

While before, Ludwig had been ever so restrained in how he touched her; only the most chaste, grazing touches until she voiced her own desire for him, now their physical relationship had taken on the exact opposite nature; they seemed to be mounting each other every chance they got.

Hell, they’d interrupted dinner a couple of nights ago to fuck in the _bathroom_ , something that went against her more reserved nature and Ludwig’s knack for cleanliness.

At the memory of her back hitting the tile and the thrill of winding her legs around his thick waist in the confines of the stall, she felt herself get wet, almost demonstratively.

Admittedly, it was getting to be a bit much.

They’d spent almost the entirety of the week holed up in their bedroom – today was going to be _fun_. She’d been looking forward to this. She would _not_ fritter it away on sex – even if her boyfriend wielded one _hell_ of a sword.

As the crowd around them thickened, she felt Ludwig’s hand find the small of her back. He usually did this in crowded places, to remind her to stick close. She adored this gesture – this small reassurance of having someone look out for her. Of course, in the past week, it had been twisted into something feral, a frenzied heat that seemed to scratch at her from the inside. 

She felt her skin heat and was hyperaware of the firmness of his fingers.

“We have to behave,” she murmured without looking up at him. 

The crowd was moving at a meandering pace, like cattle. Ironically enough, the front was led by people in cloaks holding shepherds’ crooks.

“Mm, behaving.”

When she glanced over, the corner of his mouth was turned up into the barest hint of a smile.

“ _I mean it_.”

Ludwig’s hand at her back stayed there, perfectly behaved, never dropping down to the swell of her ass or to curl mischievously around her waist.

Still, just standing next to him brought on a whole torrent of desires, touch or no touch, especially when they were dressed like that. She thought of him pressing her into some dirty corner, hiking up her skirts to slide himself into her. Or else, finding a stable where they could have a proper romp in the hay.

She imagined him fucking her somewhere like that, the wood hard at her back, bruising at her skin as shoots of hay caught in her hair. She felt herself clench emptily; the crotch of her panties was soaked through already. _Fuck_.

Keep it together. Surely she could for just a few hours, right? They’d have fun here; sex or no, Ludwig made for an exceptionally handsome knight, and in her own gown, she felt rather pretty herself.

“Keep your mind out of the gutter by getting into character,” she nudged him slightly and grinned, knowing almost nothing in that moment would stress him out more than the thought of roleplaying at such a public place.

Still, Ludwig knew how excited she’d been for today and as she mentioned, he was never one to deny her.

His cheeks pinkened slightly and his voice was low.

“I’ll try.”

Around this time, the crowd had started to thin out. The main path leading into the faire had split into three smaller ones, winding through various stalls, shows, and cottages for attendees to enjoy. She scanned them up ahead searching for a certain type of stall in particular; the heavy scents of food and the heat had finally gotten to her. She wanted ice cream.

She was about to pull Ludwig down the center path, where the majority of the food stalls were clustered together, their tented structures and half-caverns like a cluster of rogueish knick-knacks for patrons to stumble across, weary-of-foot, when a man with a lute by the sign with its three-pronged directions jagging out parallel to the paths, stopped them. 

He was handsome, in a Tolken-esque sort of way, with scrubby hair and a beard. His half-laced billowing white shirt made him appear like a Byronic hero, while the quiver he wore, loaded with wild flowers instead of actual arrows, made him seem just a little tacky.

She smiled back anyway and humored him, the excitement of the faire infectious.

The man strummed a chord on his lute and carried his tune the best he could, seeming not even to notice Ludwig.

“ _It must be a good omen, to be in the company of one so faire. Would the lady like a flower, to put in her pretty hair?_ ”

She clapped at the end, her face warming at the compliment. Ludwig said nothing, appraising the ‘bard’ silently. 

“Your flowers are very pretty, though I’m afraid we don’t have the coin to spare.”

“Banish the thought! For one as pretty as you, it’s completely free.”

He reached into his quiver to procure a bright yellow flower. When she reached forward to accept it, he took the liberty of tucking it just behind her ear.

His fingers brushed her ear and at his touch, she felt warmth burst across her face, paralleled by the heat coiled between her legs. Good God, what was wrong with her?

She cleared her throat and stepped back into the safe proximity of her lover.

“Thank you. It’s lovely.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth though, the bard had already moved onto the next lady to stumble across him. 

She towed Ludwig further along the path, in search of somewhere they could stop to get food and drink. While there search turned up no ice cream, they did humor an enchantress selling fruity-smelling ‘love potions.’

At this, Ludwig cracked a smile that had her imagination spinning fantastical, sultry webs out of it.

She was already in love with him, of course, she knew that. But what did love potions do to someone whose heart already belonged wholly to someone?

Did it make her love more freely? Did it double the amount of love she held, making it stretch the muscle, brim at the edges and overflow? She thought she could feel it; the heat filling her up, making her restless and heavy and in need of his arms around her and his mouth against her.

She sipped pensively and thought of all the things she might do had she the courage of love magic backing her.

The woman in her head was glowing; confident, well-suited for the rampant desire in her. Love potions, as it turned out, were great for your skin.

_The woman walked Ludwig back into a secluded corner, her hand at his chest, guiding him. No sooner had his back hit the wall, did she reach between them to hook her fingers into the neckline of her dress, yanking it down to expose herself to him. Both of their eyes dropped down, Ludwig’s to her breasts and hers to the tent he was pitching beneath the plate of chest armor he donned._

_His size was impressive, even under the constraint of his trousers. She wanted to take her time; to grab him, feel his weighty firth, to watch how he twitched and gasped, that normally immaculate face of his crumpled under the gravity of his want._

_This was not the place for her to enjoy him as potently as she so wished; they’d have to be quick, and a part of her was disappointed at that._

_She dropped to her knees so she was face to face with his bulge. Ludwig watched her the entire time, his lips parted in muted awe. She cupped him through his trousers and gave a lofty squeeze, reveling in the strangled sound he made above her. She’d have a real mouthful of him, his cock hilted in her, her lips sealed around him as his musky scent clouded around her._

_She gave a clumsy little jerk through his trousers and Ludwig let out a low groan. She giggled, delighted at having her big, strong lover literally in the palm of her hand, before her fingers reached for the fastenings at his trousers, desperate to free him and—_

At the feel of a firm nudge at her side, she jolted.

“Are you alright?”

The touch had snapped her from her dirty daydreams, and now Ludwig was watching her, his salient eyes inquisitive, studying her expression for what her mouth wouldn’t so willingly divulge.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ludwig looked like he was going to question her more and she certainly couldn’t have that. She looked to his drink, which was still mostly full – which she should’ve figured. Super sweet things weren’t usually his thing.

“You know, if you don’t fancy a love potion, we could try something else.”

He raised his eyebrows, interested in her proposition. Perfect for a quick save.

“I was thinking about the crucial difference between going to a ren faire as a kid versus doing it as an adult.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and methinks that crucial difference is something right up your alley.”

-

There were several pubs sprinkled out throughout the faire, though there was only one that was rated R. Even waiting in line, jesters made lewd gestures and raunchy jokes, and the bards sang naughty limericks.

While Ludwig didn’t get as much of a kick out of these as she did, he did appreciate the nice frothy beer inside. They sipped and watched the actors in their colorful attire and jingling hats as they lurked around in the audience, looking for audience members to heckle. 

One bard by the corner, kept his refrain of dirty lyrics.

“ _Once sat a lady when a knight sad beside her – said he could show her the land far and wider, she mounted his horse, let him set the course, and that’s how he wound up inside her!_ ”

It was funny she thought – people really didn’t change. The more time she spent with her own head in the gutter, the more it seemed like everyone else’s was right there with her.

And here she thought bards only sang of adventure! Of course, it didn’t have to be so different from sex. She herself had thought of sex as a sort of adventure, especially when each time she and Ludwig fucked, he seemed to glean a little bit more of the desires he kept so tightly tamped down in the day to day.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought that adventures were almost certainly steeped in sex. Alone on the road, clothes tearing and rotting away, fearsome monsters to covet and break your body – and of course, the handsome knight who’d swoop in to save you would need some form of repayment…

She’d sipped her beer quickly, keeping her busy for when the bards came dangerously close to their table. The little buzz starting in her brain, like a sleepy, lazy cicada only let her slip more easily into her daydreams once more. Under the table, she could feel Ludwig’s leg against hers, radiating strong, solemn heat.

_\--they were on a boat. A rickety one that creaked with each slanted motion the ocean rocked it in. Why had they taken such a ship? It surely had no hope of surviving the violent crash of waves, towering high like churning, black mountains, only broken up by the lightning zigzagging through the sky, like the world was breaking apart above them._

_This, while fearsome, was still not the most pressing matter currently. Skulking around in the choppy waters, curling under the boat, writhing around it, making the beams squeak and groan in protest that worried about the thick wood of the vessel being cracked like a chicken’s egg, was a most loathsome monster indeed._

_She’d only caught small flashes of it so far; arms – so many arms! Slippery and thick like basilisks, covered in an underside of sticky cups that caught at the boat and threatened to tug it – and them, of course – down into the infinite depths, where even Neptune himself would neglect to check for them._

_What she would very quickly learn was that perhaps, the ship itself wasn’t the monster’s target. She couldn’t discern or justify why this was – she only came to knew it when she caught a glimpse of the monster once more, and so he caught her back._

_It’s thick, wet tentacles gripped her with surprising dexterity despite their size, wrapping around her, constricting her, forcing her breath from her body and the movement from her limbs. One had wrapped around her waist, snuggly, only holding her so that the other arms could take a limb each in their grasp and hold her eagle spread._

_On instinct, she tried to close her legs, but it was no use; the creature was unfathomably strong. The grip slinked upwards along her legs, tugging her skirts up._

_“No!” she cried out. “Stop!” Though heat pounded excitedly between her legs._

_The more of her skin that was exposed, the more she could feel the frigid cut of the icy rain. Her skin felt like it was on fire despite this. She relished the height at which she was held, like she was on display, and a whole lot more of her was going to be soon._

_A tentacle wriggled up to the junction between her thighs, stroking at her already wet folds, taking with this movement, a lewd wet sound that she somehow heard above the chaos and the pounding rain – though she could not tell if it came from her of the monster._

_It rubbed her, caressed her almost, as gentle as she thought it could probably muster. She moaned, rocking her hips, canting herself into the alien slickness as best she could. Her dress was soaked and clung to her; her nipples ached from how cold she was._

_“Help!” she gasped._

_She could feel the restricting tension of an arm slip over one breast, dragging the fabric of her dress down to expose it before returning to her sex; brushing against her clit with surprising skill, cupping her mound with its sticky cups._

_Then, the tapered, thinning end pressed at her wet entrance, wriggling in, forcing her inner walls to part for it, fitting itself inside of her. The stretch and the burn and the cold and the wet had her screaming, but she wasn’t in any real pain._

_Given her status – a princess – she should’ve been the center of attention. Hundreds of men should’ve been scrambling around on deck to valiantly defend her virtue, and then her life. In peeking an eye open, she could see the blanched faces below her, staring up, wanting to help. She knew without finding his that Ludwig was among them – gearing up to rescue her, waiting for a moment to make his move, scheming – but first, watching as this wretched creature violated her._

_She was wet; wet from the rain, wet from the spray of the sea, and wet with something warmer and more intimate gathering at her thighs, seeping out of her swollen—_

She heard her name and startled out of her daydream again. All of it dissipated easily save for the wetness collecting in her panties – that wasn’t just fueled by fantasy. Ludwig’s hand found hers on the table. He must’ve called for her several times because when she looked at him, she saw that his brow was pulled into a deep furrow.

“Seriously, are you feeling okay? You were spacing out again.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said hastily, trying to give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Ludwig wouldn’t be so easily placated this time though.

“Are you tired? We could go home. You shouldn’t push yourself if you’re not feeling well, there’ll be other faires, you know.”

“No! It’s fine, really.”

He reached a hand to smooth across his forehead. 

“Well, you feel a bit warm.”

Her cheeks darkened – no doubt she’d feel even warmer now. Her skin felt like she was doused in fire.

“You’re flushed too.”

God, his skin was hot too, and those fingers – strong, careful with her… It made her want to jump his bones then and there.

She clenched her thighs tightly together.

“I’m fine, I promise.” She smiled and took another swig of her beer, in an attempt to drown the urge. It went down like gasoline on flame.

-

When the little show at the pub had ended, they left and stepped back out into the blinding sunlight of the afternoon, only a little drunk between the two of them.

Her desires had only grown, rising slowly, insidiously, like her body was plotting to drown her from the inside out.

They meandered by a booth shrouded in artful tapestries in rich purple and embroidered in gold. A sign tacked outside read; _TAROT READINGS_.

The sign itself had been enough to snatch her attention away from the craven grip of her desires, if only for a moment. She reached out and grabbed Ludwig’s arm to tug him to a stop, second nature.

“Wait,” she looked at him. “I want to do that.”

Ludwig raised his eyebrows, surprised at her sudden interest.

“Sure, let’s go.”

Ludwig reached out to part the curtains denoting the entrance in the little tent, holding it open for her to go in. As she stepped in, a woman in an extravagant dress, the corset only sheathed loosely at her waist, the rich burgundy of her dress baring her shoulders. She had ribbons and wildflowers woven into her long red hair.

“Welcome,” she grinned, her eyes wide and cattish on them. “Come and sit. See what the future holds for you!” 

She drummed her fingers against the table like she was rallying for them to put their trust in her mystic abilities.

She waved her hands over the table, dressed in a fabric that made it look like someone had snipped a section of the sky out, stars and all, to spread before her.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, the woman retracted her hands, and there lay a deck of cards, their backs similarly printed to that of the tablecloth.

“Now, watch closely. Focus in,” she started taking cards off the top of the deck and setting them down; one, two, three. “And look with me.”

She flipped the far left one over first.

On it was a figure holding some sort of double-ended candle above a table laid with a series of other odd looking trinkets.

“The magician,” she looked at them, wide-eyed. “This suggests that you’re someone who takes what she wants. You go and pursue your passions.”

Ludwig’s lips twitched upwards; he must’ve been thinking of the same things as Evelyn.

“Mm, that sounds right to me.”

His hand found her knee under the table and she tensed. Ludwig squeezed; he knew exactly where her head was at.

The woman’s hand went over to the middle card and turned it over.

“The Devil – sometimes it feels good to be bad. Sometimes though, this can mean we seek out unhealthy things.”

Ludwig’s hand crept up to squeeze just above her knee in fondling little pulses.

“And lastly,” she flipped over the final card. “Oh! That’s good – the Sun. Unbridled, orgasmic joy. Safety. Energy.”

As she said each word, her gut tightened inside of her, like someone was pulling either end and cinching it tight. Meanwhile, Ludwig’s hands crept further up her thigh with each word. _Unbridled. Orgasmic. Energy._

Now where he squeezed, it was especially sensitive; under her skirts, the sink here was webbed with stretchmarks and dangerously close to the wet crotch of her panties. If she would’ve scooted down even an inch, she would’ve been grinding against his fingers.

She clenched emptily and the way the fabric seemed to rub over her skin surrounded her with a strange sort of para-ecstasy – not quite pleasure, but a vivid demonstration of how it could be hers, if she just reached out and grabbed it.

She jumped to her feet at once.

“I—uh, I gotta go.”

The card reader seemed genuinely surprised, the light mischief and edge of mystery in her expression erased entirely for a moment as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh, I—”

She ran from the tent before the teller could even finish her sentence; Ludwig trailed behind a few minutes, to pay the woman for her reading, before jogging after her. 

She didn’t really know where to go but she did know she was hot. She knew she was restless and that if she spent a single moment more out here with the people and the sun, she would’ve collapsed into a heap of embers right there.

She looked to her left; food stalls and pubs dotting the way to the jousting arena. She looked to the right; a few lesser-known vendors and the medieval torture device museum.

Her eyes narrowed; that was…decidedly not sexy, right? And if not, it was at least inside and _dark_.

She headed straight towards the little structure, barely even hearing as Ludwig called out to her. Despite the macabre allure of the museum, it was empty. She squeezed herself through the narrow, winding, cavern-like path and tucked herself into a little nook – what would’ve been another exhibit if they hadn’t removed one or ran out of room.

Ludwig followed her, close behind. He seemed confused, but she couldn’t be bothered to fill him in just then. She turned on him, seizing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him close.

He picked up on the mood quick.

“Is this what’s been up with you all day?”

Her hands were balled into the white fabric of his shirt, her knuckles grazing the firm plane of his chest just underneath.

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpered. “I _need_ you.”

She moved in to kiss him but Ludwig’s strong grip held her away. She looked up at him, her eyes wide; he had never been one to deny her.

One of his own brows was cocked at her, his lips just barely turned upwards.

“But didn’t you tell me earlier we should behave ourselves?”

She tried to close the small distance between them again.

“Fuck that, I’m horny.”

His grip was unwavering on her and her patience quickly wore thin. She jerked herself out of his reach. Ludwig watched her carefully, curious as to what she planned on doing next and simmering in his own arousal, only stoked by her crude declaration.

She bent down to grab the hem of her skirts and hiked it up around her hips. Ludwig seemed to forget about teasing her no sooner had her panties come into view; he was on her instantly, driving her against the wall, his hand at her jaw, thumb pushing between her lips.

Her tongue was wetting the pad of the digit.

“What foul language. You ought to be punished.”

She paid close attention to the pressure he put as he eased his finger in. His thumb in her mouth, she sucked obediently at it, the heat in her stomach flaring, rippling over her body. God, she’d been wanting this all day.

Ludwig was watching as his thumb disappeared in her mouth. When his eyes were on her like that, it made it all the harder to be obedient. She wanted to misbehave _especially_ for him.

Meeting his gaze she let her teeth dig lightly into his skin, biting him softly.

Ludwig seemed to enjoy this, as she knew he would, the corners of his lips twitching upwards before his body canted against hers to grind his hips roughly against her. God, he was so close, she thought she could feel his cock twitch against her. He was a big man, but she still found herself surprised at just how _hard_ he felt.

She gasped.

“You’re so—”

Ludwig grunted, his hand a little clumsy as he tried to push a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Mm. I am and I’m going to need you to fix that.”

He kissed her hastily, his hand coming up to trap her jaw. He strayed from her mouth kissing along her cheek, her temple, and then moving to her ear. His lips mouthed at the shell of her ear and she shivered into him.

“Suck me off.”

The idea of taking his cock in her mouth had her getting wetter by the second. Ludwig moved back to give her the room to drop to her knees.

The floor was hard and hurt her knees but as soon as she opened his trousers, her head was clouded both by the heat and the musky scent of his cock. The moment she wrapped her lips around his cock, she felt a hint of the relief her body had been gearing towards all day.

She moaned, peeking up at Ludwig through her lashes, letting the sound buzz around his exposed tip.

Maybe before the past week, the idea of putting a man’s cock in her mouth would’ve made her balk, but Ludwig tasted clean. Masculine. 

She took even more of him into her mouth and gave a firm suck, her tongue pressing at the underside of him as it worked its way towards his engorged head. She raised her hands to grab at his hips, thumbs stroking softly along the jut of bone through skin.

When she peeked up at Ludwig through her lashes, she could see his own eyes fluttering shut, his faire eyelashes catching the little light in the room in small, silver fibers. His head dropped back.

“ _God_ —”

She leaned further against him, taking him into her mouth as much as she physically could. Her face was almost buried against his hips and still she wanted to be even closer. She wanted to feel his orgasm in her mouth, wanted to swallow it down and keep it as a trophy. A testament to the fact that she could make him feel as good as he made her feel.

She liked reading his body with her mouth; tasting the most intimate curvature of his body. His skin was soft, even over the hardness it covered, and she could feel the thick vein running along the underside. All of this was masked in his salty, heady musk; a virile scent that couldn’t possibly accompany anything other than sex to her.

Just as she was thinking of this, there was a warm burst in her mouth as he spilled into her. His thick seed coated her mouth as she swallowed him down, her chest hot with the glowing pride of having attained his orgasm already. 

Ludwig breathed heavily for a few months, the rough sound filling the room. Then she felt his hand stroke softly at her hair and trail down along the side of her face, tracing her dim visage.

“Good girl.”

She rose to her feet and was surprised when Ludwig pulled her in for another kiss. His hands went to her waist, clutching her close, and then spread, wandering her body like he wanted to tunnel into her and secure a more substantial hold.

He opened up the kiss quickly, parting her lips, pressing his tongue into her. She wondered if she could taste himself; she wondered if he _liked_ it.

His touch was domineering and she felt them move; Ludwig was moving them. 

When he lifted her onto what must’ve originally been planned as some sort of ‘torture table’, she found herself breathless.

Ludwig reached up to tug the front of her dress down, yanking the light, white material over her shoulders to pool just above where her corset ended.

His eyes dropped to how her breasts spilled over, the tension of the corset just beneath adding a sort of ‘lift’ from below.

“Fuck, you look so good.”

He went to her, slotting himself in between her thighs to let his face drop into her breasts. He nuzzled into them, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his face. Her thighs tensed around him and she gasped at how good such a simple touch felt.

As soon as his lips found a nipple, he startled suckling at her. His mouth, wet, hot, and tight around the pert bud, had more heat pooling between her legs.

She was pinned and utterly helpless to this man and his luxurious touches. She thought of how in control she was when his cock had been in her mouth; now that it was his mouth on her, she felt…vulnerable. Spread before him, a pinned butterfly.

Ludwig was still mouthing at her soft skin, sucking and leaving red marks, like rose petals.

“ _L-Ludwig_ ,” she breathed, and her hands came up instinctively to push lightly at his shoulders. “Wait.”

He pulled back and looked at her, a little impatiently. His eyes dropped briefly to watch as she wrapped her arms around herself, covering her breasts.

“Are you getting shy on me?” He crossed his arms and surveyed her with a cocked brow. He looked so powerful posed like that. Her thighs tensed as she imagined him inside of her. “Is that just for me, or for your other admirers too?”

His question surprised her though.

“What ‘ _other admirers_?’” 

Ludwig’s face never lost its cool, impassive feel. There wasn’t an ounce of humor to be found.

“What about the man with the flowers from earlier?”

It took her a few moments to wrack her brain to recall who exactly he was talking about. When she recalled their first few minutes at the faire, she finally remembered – the ‘bard!’ Her face heated at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

“You can’t possibly mean the guy with the lute. He was just being in character, he wasn’t—”

“He _was_ ,” Ludwig’s voice hardened ever so slightly. “You should’ve seen the way he was looking you over – and when I was right there too.”

“I see. So you’re jealous then.”

She grinned, sensing Ludwig’s annoyance as if it rolled off of him in waves. In return, he could feel how much the sentiment pleased her, seeping from her like the sweat at her skin.

“Don’t enjoy that too much,” he raised one eyebrow, though his lips twitched. 

Ludwig grabbed the hem of her skirt and dragged it upwards along her legs and over her hips. She watched as he hoisted himself onto the table then, to hover over her. Though it was dark, the little grunt he made as he did so and the flex of his thick arms on either side of her head didn’t go unnoticed.

A little shiver ran up her spine as she imagined the _power_ with which he’d take her.

“I’m going to make it so you can’t think of anyone other than me.”

That was silly; there wasn’t a single piece of her – mind, heart, or otherwise, that didn’t wholly belong to him already.

Still, she propped herself up by her elbows, curious as to exactly what Ludwig was planning on doing next.

“How do you plan on doing that?” she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

He surprised her by maneuvering so that one of her legs was lined up by his hip and shifting so that one of his legs was up by her head, over her shoulder, pinning her flat against the table. 

“Like this.” 

Her other leg was hoisted over his shoulder, so that they were each getting a deep stretch from the legs over the shoulders, their hips jutted out for a deeper fuck.

“Comfortable so far?”

“Mm.”

He shifted carefully, his other leg moving alongside her head, to ensure he wasn’t pinning her on both sides, restricting her movement.

He reached for his trousers and undid them, dragging them and his briefs down just low enough on his hips to allow his erection to spring free. He looked down at her, his eyes fierce.

“Considering how naughty you were after telling _me_ to behave, I’ve decided I’m not going to let you finish here.”

Her eyes went wide and she tried to jackknife into an upright position, but his leg was pinning her still.

“So, I’m going to use you to get off,” he continued. “And then, when I _finally_ have you all to myself, I’ll ravage you, like you’ve been aching for me to do all day. You won’t be able to walk all week.”

No sooner had he said this, he brought their hips together, pushing into her. Wet as she was, she was still unprepared. There was a faint burn as he entered her, hilting into her. It happened so fast, so fully, that for a moment, she thought he was just bluffing about not letting her come.

But then, he didn’t thrust into her, instead, he wriggled his hips, side to side, grinding against her with his cock inside of her, testing his girth against the sides of her walls. 

She gasped having never felt him fill her like that before.

“Ludwig, what—”

Ludwig continued his slow, agonizing grinding movements. He circled into her, relishing her tight, wet heat, but never delivering on the friction of fucking her as he normally did.

When he gyrated his hips like that, it made her feel even fuller than usual. While his girth was impressive, the strain of his length pushing at her inner walls, made him feel even thicker.

A hapless little moan spilled from her and he felt her strong muscles ripple around his cock. 

She tried to grind back against him, wanting to intensify the strange side-to-side way he fucked her, and Ludwig groaned, as he felt his tip rub up against something inside of her.

“Fuck, being inside of you is—”

His voice broke off, shifting his hips faster, wanting to expand on the delectable little bit of friction. At the feeling of him grinding faster, a sweet peal of pleasure swept through her and she shuddered deeply, moaning.

“It’s what? Tell— _ah_!—tell me.”

Ludwig rocked his hips against hers in slow, luxurious movements, the cadence of her trembling breath setting the rhythm to his movements. 

“It’s like nothing else—”

She watched as his face, normally so cool and still, would twitch, his brow pulling into a deep furrow as he focused on making the most of their limited range of movement. The tension in her built insidiously slow. In fact, she could hardly believe she was wet as she was now, her slick seeping out of her, around his cock. She could feel it slipping over the bottom of her ass as they meshed their hips together.

Ludwig jolted his hips in shallow, bouncing little thrusts that ricocheted through her like someone was pulling the side of a rubber band and releasing it to watch it vibrate.

Inside her, his tip was grinding up against the side of her, stimulating it. Ludwig moaned, his body twitching and moving seeming of its own accord.

Her skin felt damp everywhere and where Ludwig gripped her, she could feel his palms and the inside of his fingers were clammy.

Ludwig’s movements seemed to get more frantic and desperate. 

“Give me your hands,” he grunted.

It took a moment for her brain to register the command in the fog of her arousal, but when she did, she obliged, lifting her arms and reaching forward as much as she could so that he might take her hands. Ludwig, still grinding against her, missed the first two attempts to grab her.

He must’ve been getting desperate.

Indeed, when he had successfully grabbed onto her, he jolted, his hips rocking hard against her to try and thrust as he normally would’ve. His leg was still pinning her shoulder though; he had been right in that the position would force them to find their releases differently.

Still, if Ludwig was regretting the position, perhaps he’d changed his mind on letting her come here. She raised her hips at least, trying hard to meet her lover half way. She could feel the tough flex of her ass cheeks as she tried hard to move him deeper inside of her, to no avail. It just left her feeling heavier and more fatigued than she was already getting, despite how viciously her arousal burned in her.

Ludwig was thrusting clumsily, his cock only able to slide shallowly into her swollen sex. Most of the stimulation was focused to his tip, which, while initially less fulfilling than being balls deep in his tight lover, would still bring him to the release he was so desperate for.

“It’s not—Ludwig, I—”

She arched towards him, trying hard to feel the drag of him inside of her more substantially. If she left here unsated by the tiny slip of his thick girth in her, she thought she might die.

“I told you – you’re not coming here.”

His words dropped straight through her, the hoarseness of his voice catching at her walls and blazing heat inside of her. She was reeling, free-falling with no end in sight, as desperate as he was, and helplessly aroused.

Still, sweet as it was to feel all of these things, she was nowhere close to being finished.

At the feeling of his thick tip brushing against a sensitive spot inside of her, she felt her toes twitch and calves tense, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. She felt directionless, like she was drowning in the heat of her arousal.

Ludwig, rhythmless in his jerky, vicious movements, moved faster, jolting his hips in a rabbity, spasmic pace. His face was drawn into a pained expression, his lips pulling back as his brow knitted into a tight furrow. 

When he stopped suddenly, she knew to expect the burst of heat spreading through her as he came. Lucky bastard.

She moaned, a whiny, doleful sound, her fingers tensing so that her nails bit into his palms.

“ _Please_ , Ludwig, it’s not faire. I’m—” she squirmed. “I’m gong to die.”

Ludwig separated from her – even that was a disappointing affaire when he wasn’t hilted inside of her. He moved slowly and methodically to untangle their limbs before he leaped down from the table to tuck himself back in. A dull ache settled by her hips, where she’d gotten a deep stretch from her leg being over Ludwig’s shoulder. 

He chuckled, watching her as she sat up, her face miserable. 

“I warned you; this is your punishment.”

The word ‘punishment’ had her stomach flipping. She clenched emptily and felt a sad stirring of tingliness between her legs. She clenched her thighs together and felt that same stirring. She had half a mind to finish herself there, but then Ludwig was walking over to her, his face amused. 

He offered her his hands as he helped her down from the table.

“Oh!” she was startled as his spend leaked from her, dribbling down her thighs. She tried hard to clamp her thighs together and stop the leakage, but she could hear the tap of droplets hitting the cement floor.

Ludwig tugged her dress down to look normal – hopefully his spend wouldn’t be so noticeable. 

He leaned in to catch her in a brief kiss. Her chest ached but her body still craved something other than this tenderness between lovers. She pressed herself against him, demanding friction. Ludwig chuckled.

“You’re getting nothing out of me here.”

She felt petulant. Truthfully, if a tantrum would’ve gotten her to come, she’d have thrown herself on the ground already. In the brief quiet that fell between them, muffled voices could be heard, form out the room and some ways away – patrons here for the exhibits?

Both of their heads snapped up to look in the direction of the sound.

“We have to go anyway.”

“Ah, but I—” her face flushed. Feeling his seed drip from her made her feel like she was dropping something, or forgetting something or… _something_. “It’s coming out!”

Ludwig helped tug the front of her dress up so that her breasts were covered again, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and exiting the museum. They left at a run and while she appreciated her lover’s urgency to tend to her needs when he’d already been sated, she couldn’t help but be aware of how her breasts bounced in the loose top, ready to spill out at any moment, her nipples hard and still very much visible through the thin, white fabric.

“Ludwig,” she called. “You’re not _really_ going to make me wait until we get home, right?”

He never looked back but she heard his laugh as it slipped by her, caught and lost quickly in their haste.

The ran and didn’t stop until they’d reached their car in the lot outside the faire. She went straight towards the passenger side, focused only on getting home, but Ludwig’s hand planted firmly on her door, stopped her.

“Get in the back.”

Their eyes met and it took only a moment for what he meant to settle in.

She let him open the back door and she all but leaped in, not caring when the skirt of her dress rode up. Ludwig climbed in after her, one hand at the hem of her dress, wrenching it up, the other shutting the door firmly behind him.


End file.
